1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brake device, more particularly to a brake device for a stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional brake device is mounted on a stroller (illustrated only in part) which a rear axle 11 and wheel members 20 mounted rotatably thereon. The conventional brake device includes an elongated pedal plate 30 that extends in a direction transverse to the rear axle 11 and that has a mounting portion 31 pivotally mounted on the rear axle 11, an actuating portion 33, and an intermediate portion 32 with a pair of inclined surfaces 321 that gradually diverge outward and downward from the intermediate portion 32. Two brake rods 40 are disposed respectively on opposite sides of the pedal plate 30, and are parallel to the rear axle 11. Two brake holders 12 are disposed underneath the rear axle 11 at two sides of the pedal plate 30 in order to retain the brake rods 40 in such a manner that the brake rods 40 are normally biased inwardly with respect to the wheel members 20 so that the brake rods 40 are unable to brake the wheel members 20.
When it is desired to stop the stroller from moving, the actuating portion 33 is pressed downward about the rear axle 11, wherein the inclined surfaces 321 abut and push the brake rods 40 such that distal ends of the brake rods 40 extend between the spokes 21 of the wheel members 20, thereby stopping the movement of the stroller.
A disadvantages of the conventional brake device resides in that, since there is a relatively large clearance between adjacent two of the spokes 21, the wheel members 20 are still movable after the braking action.